


Come Back To Bed

by arlisity



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Magic Council, Sex, Smut, close to no plot, early morning, im just bored, its like... 4 in the morning, one year gap, past midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlisity/pseuds/arlisity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levy's been stressing too much over the next CEU mission, and Gajeel's trying to get her to come back to bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back To Bed

Most people, this early in the morning, would be in their bed, getting a good night's rest for the mission that they had been assigned to that would take place the next day (technically today). But not Levy McGarden. No. It's been six months since she and Gajeel had become part of the Custody Enforcement Unit. She should be used to planning out how missions should go, but she keeps on finding herself more stressed with each mission that comes her way. It doesn't help that Gajeel is the captain of the CEU. It only caused her to become more stressed. She didn't want to disappoint him and ruin the mission because she couldn't get the plan to be perfect and flawless.

Gajeel, on the other hand, was getting quite irritated with the little Shrimp. He had been watching her for the past six hours from their bed. He gave a sigh and got up, walking to the desk where Levy was currently situated on. On the desk was a little lamp light that shone a bright light on the scattered papers that covered almost every single inch on the desk. Levy was slouched over with her pen in her hand. She had her pink reading glasses on and her hair was swept back with a white headband. Every once in a while, she would bring her bottom lip in between her teeth and give it a little tug, before rearranging the papers and crossing out stuff. 

A few minutes passed before Levy felt  a pair of strong tan arms wrap around her. She didn't have to look up to know that those arms belonged to Gajeel. After only a second of her tensing up, she relaxed and continued working. She tried to not concentrate on the feel of Gajeel's hand slowly running down her arms until they stopped at her hands, stopping them from every movement. 

"Gajeel," she groaned. He gave his signature laugh before turning the chair around so Levy was now facing him. He placed both hands on the top of the chair, trapping her in, before leaning in so their faces were only inches away from each other. 

"You don't have to be working this hard," he said, his voice soft and calming. "You're stressing yourself out."

"But the whole team is counting on me," she said anxiously. "One wrong move on my part and their whole lives can be in danger!"

Gajeel laughed, which only made Levy more flustered. "I wouldn't have brought you along if I didn't think you had it in you, Shrimp."

Technically, Gajeel had replied with "do whatever you want" when Levy had asked if she could come along. But his comment still made her blush.

"If you don't come to bed right now, I'll take you anyway." His voice was a bit more dominating this time. Levy pretended to think about it before flashing her puppy dog eyes. 

"Just another hour?" she asked. "Then we can sleep."

"Not having it." Without another word from the Iron Dragon Slayer, he threw her over his shoulder and stalked back to the bed. He placed her in bed and soon followed after, wrapping his arms protectively. Soon, his breathing had steadied and his eyes were shut, as if he were sleeping.

Although Levy had a good view of his shirtless chest, she was still restless and stressed. She tried moving to discretely get up, but that would only result in her waist being squeezed more and her body being closer to his.

Minutes after giving up, Levy sighed and started drawing patterns on Gajeel's chest. She heard his breathing hitch a bit, and she soon joined her other hand on the slow torture she was inflicting on Gajeel. Her hands trailed from his arms to his chest and to his arms, outlining every muscle and drawing weird patterns on them. Her hands slowly started to move slowly down, until they reached the waistline fo his boxers. Slipping a finger from each hand in, she dragged them around his waist and back. When she was going to go lower, an arm finally unraveled itself from her waist and held both her arms. 

Levy looked up, but Gajeel's eyes were still closed.

"You trotting into dangerous territory, Shrimp," he said, with sleep lingering his voice. 

"I have a calling for danger, Gajeel," she said lustfully. One of his eyes opened and peered at the blue haired mage.

"I won't be responsible for what's gonna happen if you don't stop."

Levy only smiled and wiggled her hand from Gajeel's grasp and placed them on his chest. Gajeel sighed, but before he knew it, his lips were met with hers. A smirk came on his face and he replied just as much as her, if not more. 

He rolled both of them over so that he was on top of her. He balanced his upper body on his arms, but let the lower part of him ground upon the little mage underneath him. It took only a swipe of his tongue for her to open her mouth, openly inviting him in. Tongues instantly thrashed into each other, as both of them fought for dominance and explored each other. 

Levy's hand traveled from his chest to his back, before making her way up and entangling them with his soft strands of hair, tugging every once in a while. They both swallowed each others moans and groans, savoring the feel and sound. 

Gajeel's hands went under his t-shirt that Levy was wearing, one of his white ones. His hands ran along her sides softly grazing her stomach before they reached their destination. His hands went to her braless boobs, which were still as round as soft as he remembered them. He started to softly knead them, slowly applying pressure until Levy moaned really loudly. He knew how to please her body, and how much pressure to apply to get the sexiest sounds from her. 

He pulled up the shirt, allowing their mouths to disconnect to allow the shirt to come off. When the shirt was off and thrown into a random corner of the room, instead of connecting their mouths again, Gajeel kissed her jaw and slowly made his way down to the nape of her neck, leaving butterfly kisses everywhere, his sharp teeth grazing the softness of her skin. Finally, he reached the dip where her neck and shoulder connect, and gave a small bite, making her body rumble with ecstasy. He began to suck and bite, rotating between the two every now and then. 

Levy thrusted her hips into his, feeling his hardness in her core. Gajeel's mouth left her neck to travel to her breast. Taking one breast in his mouth, his tongue swirled around her nipple, and his mouth sucked around her breast. He continued the torture on her other breast with her hand, his thumb stroking the nipple harshly and squeezing it with just the right amount. 

His free hand trailed down her body with a rush and skillfully entered her panties, feeling the wetness of her core. Levy couldn't keep moan louder if she tried, with all the pleasures rushing through her. 

Gajeel's thumb rubbed the bud as two fingers entered, pumping in and out, hitting all the right spots. 

"Dammit, you're so wet," Gajeel mumbled into her breast. Gajeel continued on with the rough torture and took the liberty of entering in another finger, pumping harshly and fast. The build up in her stomach didn't go unnoticed by her. Soon enough, a huge wave of ecstasy rushed over her as her white juices covered Gajeel's fingers.

He pulled back and took them out so that he was now straddling her. She watched intensly as he put his fingers in his mouth, wiping it clean of all her remains. He gave a satisfied grunt, before leaning down and taking the hem of her panties in her teeth and pulling it all the way down. He stared into the core, loving the throb that told him how much she needed him. 

He grinned before thrusting his tongue into her, making Levy yelp a little. She swore, his tongue can do amazing things down there. His tongue darted all around, making sure to take every other remain of her that was still there. He pulled back when he was sure she got everything. Levy looked down, a little disappointed because she felt another one coming on. 

Gajeel ignored the look and took off his boxers and lined himself with her. His mouth attacked Levy's own as soon as he thrusted into her, swallowing her moan as he did. He groaned when Levy's insides clenched around his huge member. He didn't go slow. Neither them were particularly fond of it. Instead he thrusted into her with as much strength as he can, followed by his inhuman speed. 

Each thrust brought them closer together, and each moan spoke how much they loved each other. It wasn't long with the pace they were going that they both reached their climax, spilling themselves into each other. 

Gajeel waited for a while before turning them around, so that Levy was on top. She gently collapsed on his chest with a smile on her face as Gajeel's arms wrapped around her. 

"You know I love you, right?" she said, looking into her eyes. It wasn't the first time she said it, but it still made her stomach fill with butterflies when he said it back.

"Now go to sleep Shrimp." He said, closing his eyes. "We have a long day ahead of us."


End file.
